In the field of medicine and in the treatment of patients, access to the body's vascular system is imperative. The vascular system is generally accessed in a conventional way, such as a hypodermic needle or a catheter. These devices are avenues to monitor certain physiological parameters, to sample blood for analysis, to infuse replacement blood/fluids, and to deliver medications. Whatever the reason and for what ever the duration the access is required, inadvertent removal or dislodgement of the access coupling can effect treatment efficacy and compromise the patient's condition.
Typically access is provided by a winged infusion needle or a catheter being placed in a blood vessel and then taped to the patient's skin to anchor the exit site of the winged infusion needle or the catheter. The extension tubing, of the winged infusion needle or the catheter, is then looped and taped at another adjacent site to the patient's arm or to an arm board. In addition to this, clinical practice calls for a piece of tape to be placed around the intravenous medical tubing so it adheres back onto itself. A safety pin is then used to puncture and clip both an end portion of the tape and an adjacent portion of the patient's clothing to secured those to components to one another. Such connection keeps the intravenous medical tubing from pulling directly on the catheter/needle connection and/or the exit site. Pulling primarily results from movement of the patient, although it can occur when clinicians are manipulating equipment during treatment and/or repositioning of the patient.
It is a primary concern to eliminate the above mentioned tape and safety pin method from current practice because it poses a potential for a sharps injury to either, or both, the patient and/or care giver, e.g the safety pin has the potential for injuring the patient when it is placed and also could stick the care giver. This results in a potential for cross-contamination and infection of either, or both, the patient and care giver. With respect to pediatric applications, a child may possibly open the safety pin and get stuck or stick an unsuspecting care giver.